The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Computer-based virtual reality devices provide a unique immersive experience for a user. Through virtual reality applications, a user is capable of experiencing a fully modeled three dimensional world of a game or movie as if the user was actually in the game or movie. Virtual reality computer systems typically comprise a programmed digital computer coupled, directly or indirectly via networks, to a display device that is capable of rendering a virtual 3D world or environment on a two-dimensional display panel. In some cases the display device may be a head mounted display (HMD) consisting of a wearable apparatus having one or more displays that can be positioned close to the eyes of the user.
HMDs provide an immersive virtual reality experience for a user. Immersion in the visual experience is achieved in part because the HMD displays video across the entire frontal and peripheral visual field of the user so that the real external environment is not seen. An HMD creates the immersive feel by allowing an application publisher to provide a hands free immersion into video games or 3D filmed content. By tracking the movement of the headset in three dimensions through one or more motion detecting chips, an HMD is capable of displaying the 3D environment in a manner that synchronizes with the motion of a person's head. Thus, as a person turns or rotates their head, the headset is capable of recognizing the motion and displaying to the user a corresponding portion of the virtual reality environment.
Unfortunately, some virtual reality environments can have the effect of discomfort on the user after a period of time. For example, the inventors have found that the use of some third party virtual reality environments with immersive HMDs, for periods as short as 20 minutes, can cause discomforting effects such as disorientation, nausea, and fatigue for periods of several hours after use of the virtual reality experience ends. As virtual reality applications become more available to the public, it becomes more important for publishers of virtual reality environments to understand when and how their software, applications and environments are causing discomfort among users.